


A Lesson on Romance! (Oneshot)

by MicrosoftPaint



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is a dumbass lesbian here, F/F, Glimadora - Freeform, Glimmadora - Freeform, Oneshot, So Glimmer outright dies inside, save them-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 20:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftPaint/pseuds/MicrosoftPaint
Summary: So basically Adora catches Spinnerella and Netossa kissing and has no clue what that- or anything else romantic is. Glimmer tries to explain everything while trying not to die inside.





	A Lesson on Romance! (Oneshot)

Adora roamed around the castle, bored and looking for something, anything- to do. It was a week after the Battle at Bright Moon, and things were pretty calm. No Horde attacks, no weird First Ones encounters, nothing. It was the perfect time to relax, but being cooped up in the castle was making it hard for the girl, who liked to learn and challenge herself. Maybe Glimmer could teach her something new about the world?

Glimmer... every time Adora thought about her in the last few days, her pale cheeks would start flushing a bright red, she’d stumble all over her words and her heart would start pounding faster and faster. Needless to say, she was like this a lot. She didn’t know what this meant, but didn’t want to bring it up in fear of appearing like an idiot in front of her friend, though this was never an issue before...

She did wonder why this time was different, but shrugged. Probably because it wasn’t a big deal. It was probably just some sort of seasonal flu. Maybe she was allergic to Glimmer?! No... at least Adora hoped not. She continued to wander the corridors when she suddenly heard something.

Old habits kicked in as Adora hid, sneaking her way to a large balcony. She peered over the side and saw none other than Spinnerella and Netossa, doing this weird thing where their faces were pressed together. They looked happy. Adora looked on, confused, wondering what it all meant. A few thoughts entered her head about what it would be like to do that with her teleporting friend, but she quickly shook those thoughts away. Man, having nothing else to occupy your mind is dangerous. She started to walk away when, speak of the angel, Glimmer appeared right in front of Adora.

“AHH GLIMMER-“ Adora jumped, speaking louder than she meant to. “UH, what brings you here to uh... this side of the castle?” She tried to play it smooth, going to lean against a wall to find none there. The blonde didn’t fall, thankfully, but she did loose her balance some. She was in shock, still not used to seeing Glimmer just,,, appear in front of her.

“Oh! Adora, wasn’t expecting to find you here. I just heard some noise and wanted to check it out. I was below the balcony-“ she explained. “I could’ve sworn I heard two people... was anyone else with you?” She asked, looking around in suspicion.

Adora, finally managing to regain composure, answered. “Yeah! Uh, Netossa and Spinnerella were on the balcony doing this weird ritual thing with their lips?? I think??” She shrugged a confused look in her eyes. “They seemed to be enjoying it- is it a thing friends do?” She asked, more questions spilling out.

Normally, she liked to keep her obliviousness to herself, can’t show weakness and all. It was one of the first lessons the Horde taught her, and she had followed it by heart for years. But with Glimmer, it was different, like she had thought about before... Adora felt as if she could be open about her blindness to the world around her, and the way Glimmers eyes would light up when she got to teach Adora about something new? Well, it just made her want to keep finding stuff she didn’t know about.

— **Glimmer** —

Glimmer stood there for a few seconds, dumbfounded that Adora didn’t know what a kiss was. A kiss for First Ones sake! That’s when she suddenly got an idea. She could teach her!! Glimmer got a wide grin on her face at the thought. She, Glimmer, would get to teach her CRUSH about romance! What if she asked for a demonstration? What if she liked her?! What if- Glimmer mentally smacked herself, she was getting waaaay ahead of things.

“Hold on Adora, we’re gonna teleport!” She looked at her confidently, this was DEFINITELY a good idea. Yep! 100%! Glimmer wasn’t dying inside at all!

Adora held on, an adorable confused look on her face. It took all of Glimmer’s willpower to not kiss her on the spot, and even more to not literally melt in front of her.

Glimmer closed her eyes and teleported to her room. With Adora. Who she was gonna teach about romance. Once she opened her eyes she immediately rushed to get the blackboard that she and Bow used to plan pranks or schemes. She erased everything on there and started writing. “Give me like, five minutes Adora!” She called, looking from behind the blackboard to see a still confused Adora take a seat on a cushion.

— **Adora** —

Adora went to take a seat on a cushion, still incredibly confused by everything. She heard what Glimmer had said and nodded, looking around her room to pass the time. Her thoughts immediately started to drift, thinking about Glimmer and how this room was so... her. She started blushing again, and had a dreamy look about her. She wondered what it would be like to hold Glimmer in her arms, to hug her and never let go, to do that weird ritual that she saw the other two princesses doing. She suddenly snapped out of it. What was she thinking?! What were these feelings?! It was all so confusing...

Adora sat distraught for a few minutes more as the scrapes of chalk continued to be heard on Glimmers end. Maybe she should tell Glimmer what she’s feeling? No... she had a gut instinct that that would make things worse if she didn’t know what they were first. Maybe she could snoop around Glimmer’s room or the library later to find a book on rituals. She again grew lost in thought, though this time she was more anxious...

— **Glimmer** —

“Aaaand DONE!” The short girl smiled at her handiwork. The blackboard was filled with information on the basics of romance, and she dragged the large board around so that Adora could see it. Although she was proud of what she had put together, she couldn’t help but feel her stomach doing somersaults, and her heart beating incredibly fast. One wrong move, one accidental confession, could destroy the WORLD, or so she felt.

She looked on in nervousness, waiting for Adora to react. She seemed... lost in thought. “Adora?” She asked, her voice concerned but nervous herself.

— **Adora** —

“OH, UH, YES SIR- MAM, uh-“ She stuttered, embarrassed for having blanked out. She saluted out of habit.

“Oh you poor, sweet girl. Here, I’m gonna teach you about romance, and what Spinnerella and Netossa were doing.” Glimmer gave her a small smile, her voice soft and inviting.

Adora felt her body temperature start to rise, but repressed it so she could focus and listen to Glimmers lesson. “Y-yeah! Go... go on ahead!” She gave her an awkward smile. Jeez, her symptoms were getting worse by the minute... ‘man, this is some flu...’ she thought to herself.

— **Glimmer** —

“OKAY SO-“ she started, louder than she meant, and cleared her throat. “First things first. Attraction! Yay! So uh, attraction, what’s the best way I can explain this...” She scrunched her face up in thought before speaking again. “Attraction is basically when you’re, well, attracted to someone. You think they look like an absolute god or goddess, like they’re your light. Basically you think they look the equivalent of She-ra.” She started, before realizing what words had left her mouth. “I- I ONLY MEAN UH, LIKE YOU’RE VERY ATTRACTIVE WHEN YOU’RE SHE-RA! WAIT I MEAN- IN A WAY ANYONE WOULD AGREE WITH!“ she blushed furiously. Already making a fool out of herself. She smacked herself in the head, wanting to teleport out of existence.

Adora watched on, her face still somewhat confused but seeming to get it some. Glimmer was suddenly glad for the girls obliviousness. If she could make it through the lesson WITHOUT comparing seeing someone as a goddess to her seeing She-Ra, maybe she’d be fine. She took a deep breath and waited for Adora’s response before she continued on.

Adora nodded slowly, taking everything in. “Cool, cooooool” She looked like she was in the middle of trying to figure something out. She shook her head and looked up, her gaze settling on Glimmer with immense curiosity. She wanted to continue on with the lesson.

Glimmer took a few deep breaths. Guess it was time to explain crushes, and love. Man, if she was gonna out herself anywhere it was gonna be here.

“Okay so! Crushes! So uh, have you ever had that feeling where you think you’re getting the flu? Like your face flushes up and you can’t stop thinking about a single person in particular? That’s called a crush!” She started.

Adora’s eyes widened in shock, as if she’d realized something important. “And you can’t stop thinking about maybe holding their hand or holding them close? Wanting to protect them? Wanting them to be happy no matter what? Or doing that weird ritual thing that Spinnerella and Netossa were doing?”

Glimmer’s eyes narrowed. “You sure you didn’t learn about crushes or love in the Horde...? What you’re describing is having either a strong crush on someone or just outright being in love. Adora... do you have romantic feelings towards someone?” She asked, her voice barely stable. Adora was looking at her with such intensity, she could hardly take it. Was she trying to figure something out again? Did Adora have a crush and not know it? Did Glimmer make her aware of it? Who was it? Was it her? ARGH- this was so frustrating!

— **Adora** —

Adora was in pure shock, listening to all this. She was thinking, unintentionally staring at Glimmer. The gears in her head started to turn. Suddenly, she had it. A lightbulb went off in her head as she stood up with a gasp. All her symptoms... that was it! She pointed at the culprit FOR all those symptoms in the first place.

“I HAVE STRONG ROMANTIC FEELINGS FOR YOU GLIMMER!” Her eyes were wide as she felt relief flood her, knowing telling her made her feel a lot better. The look on Glimmer’s face however, made her anxious once more.

Did she do something wrong? Usually her revelations made Glimmer smile and give her an adoring look, one she had come to enjoy- this was not that look however...

— **Glimmer** —

Glimmer’s brain had frozen, .exe it was NOT responding. All she could do was let out a small “wha...” as she tried to think through what she just heard.

After a few moments, thoughts came crashing into her head. Adora???? In love with her??? She confessed???? She didn’t even have any trouble doing it! Did Adora not know the pressure that confessing to someone brings?! Of course not- she’s never known to freak out about those things! Her brain was working overtime in trying to process all of this.

“Did... did I say something wrong?” Adora squeaked out, just loud enough for the processing Glimmer to hear.

Glimmer snapped out of it immediately, seeing the distress on her crushes face. She shook her head vigorously. “What? Nononono I’ve actually been secretly hoping- uh- what I’m trying to say is I feel the same way??? I just never thought you, ADORA, would like me!” She managed to get out, a shocked look still on her face.

Adora looked relieved, to say the least. “Good! I thought I had really screwed up there for a second...” she let out a small chuckle that could’ve sent Glimmer to the hospital. “So uh... what now? What do uh, mutual crushes do?” She asked, her face clearly flushing a tomato-like color.

Glimmer took a few more seconds to respond, her brain still laggy with all of this going on. “UH right! Yeah! I should probably get onto that and...” oh first ones she was gonna tell Adora, who had just confessed to her, about kissing.

She gulped, preparing herself for all possible outcomes. “OkaY s-so, uh, wow I didn’t expect all this, hahaha pressure is on!” She chuckled nervously. “Basically, if the crush is mutual, and both parties want it... they typically enter a romantic relationship. Which would make you and I, if we were to enter one, girlfriends!” She said that last part an octave higher than she meant to. “L-like what Spinnerella and Netossa are!” She explained.

Adora smiled, oh First Ones Glimmer was gay for that smile. “Well then if you’re ok with it, do you wanna be girlfriends?” She asked, innocent as could be. Glimmer was about ready to accept death by Adora at this point, and knew she would would willingly take a tank blast for her now.

“HECK YEAH I WOULD!” She yelled, a little louder than she meant. She SO badly wanted to just leap into Adora’s arms and kiss her already, but knew she shouldn’t rush things or freak her out with this. I mean sure, Glimmer was probably freaking out a LOT more than Adora but this was a lot of information to take in. And Adora didn’t even know what a kiss was!

“Woah, awesome! We’re girlfriends!” Adora beamed with the intensity of a thousand suns, nearly enough to make Glimmer fall over. “So uh, what now? And you still haven’t explained what that weird ritual was?..” Adora continued on.

Oh First Ones, this was it. Glimmer was going to explain, and hopefully demonstrate, what kissing was. “OKAY SO” she started out. “That’s called kissing! There are many forms of it, and many are affectionate, friendly gestures. The one you saw though, that’s a kiss on the lips, a romantic gesture... shared between... partners...” she explained, her face turning a shade of red she didn’t know existed. “Icoulddemonstrateifyouwantedmeto-“ She muttered.

“Ohh, makes sense! That’s why I was thinking about wanting to do that with you!” She looked like she had just finished a jigsaw puzzle, and looked happy. No awkwardness at all, because she had only just learned about this stuff. “Also I didn’t hear that last thing. Anyways, do you wanna try this, ‘kissing’?” She asked, blushing furiously but still 10x calmer than Glimmer.

Glimmer could literally barely handle all of this, oh First Ones she was in love with her. Glimmer didn’t trust herself to teleport at that moment, so she started walking over. She looked at Adora, who was barely shorter at sitting height than she was at her full height. “Yes-” she responded simply, her voice barely more than a whisper and yet filled with so much love.

Slowly, the two princesses leaned in, apprehension building every second. And then their lips met, which washed away all of their anxiety. It felt unreal, as if they had entered another dimension. The kiss was soft, cautious, yet filled with so much love and passion. Glimmer wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend, holding her tight, and Adora did the same. It felt like everything was right as it was supposed to be...

**_THE_** **_END_**

_Bonus_ :

Bow had looked everywhere, high and low all over the castle for his best friends. “Where in First Ones name are you guys? I can’t be the Best Friend Squad Alone!” He called to no direction in particular.

Bow usually wouldn’t have cared where they were, but gosh darn it he was bored! He finally settled on checking Glimmer’s room one last time. He made his was over and suddenly had a sense of caution about him, why? He didn’t know, but he crept slowly to the door to open it.

The door didn’t make a sound, and he peeped in. He nearly screeched at what he saw next, but managed to keep quiet. ‘Is that?! Are they?! HOLY FIRST ONES! FINALLY!’ He thought, shutting the door behind him, grinning widely.

Bow went straight to his room and started squealing like a fangirl. “WOOOO GLIMMADORA IS CANON!!”

And all was well. The end. For real this time-

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was legit so fun to write tho wjdjsjhdjs hope y’all enjoyed!!
> 
> (And sorry for any mistakes I may have made I kinda haven’t written a fanfic in like 3 years sjdjjss)


End file.
